Padma's Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Canon Divergent. Padma Patil has been in love with Lavender Brown since their since before their sixth year of Hogwarts. They've had their up and downs in their relationship but Padma wants to take their relationship to the next level. What will Lavender say? Will there be a happy ending or will someone end up in tears?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Performing Arts: Family Matters assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figure Collections, What's Cooking, Mythology Club, Hogwarts Game Night Club, and The Fireworks Display on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Performing Arts: Family Matters Task 4: Write a fic featuring one of more flashbacks**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Dumbledore's Army (character) Padma Patil**

**Supermarket Sweep: Television (restriction) only female character**

**Pop Figure Collections: Queenie Goldstein Navy Dress (color) Navy blue**

**What's Cooking: New York Strip Steak (character) Lavender Brown**

**Mythology Club: (Dialogue) "Don't look back."**

**Hogwarts Game Night Club: Left hand (prompt) Cooking a special dinner/Right foot (location) Muggle London**

**The Fireworks Display: Gerb (character) Lavender Brown**

**Words in italics are flashbacks. Warning for slight out of character. Word count is 1,659 words. I hope you all enjoy Padma's Love.**

Padma Patil set the dinner table for her special evening with her girlfriend of three months Lavender Brown. Tonight is going to be a very special night indeed. Tonight was the night that Padma was going to ask Lavender to marry her.

It was a long journey for the two of them, and one that Padma thought would end way to early. She remembers asking Lavender on their first date as though it was yesterday. It had been a few weeks after Lavender had returned from St. Mungos for treatment from her werewolf bites. She runs her fingers through her dark hair as the memory of that day washes over like hot waters from a nice hot shower.

_Padma walked over to Lavender and Padma's twin sister Parvati. The two girls had been whispering and giggling together like the old days. But something seemed off about Lavender to Padma. _

"_Padma," Parvati called as she pulled her sister into a bone breaking hug. "You remember my best friend, Lavender, right?"_

_Padma had nodded. Not wanting to mention Parvati and Lavender's failed relationship after her break from her last relationship. She watched Lavender go to get up._

"_Don't leave," Padma said insistently. "Any friend of Parvati's is a friend of mine."_

_Which in itself was true. She had befriended Lavender during the summer after their first year. When Parvati had insisted on bringing her home to visit. But as the years went by and Parvati started her relationship with Lavender, Padma started to grow jealous. A jealousy that only increased the more time she spent with both girls. But when Lavender had come to her saying Parvati had broken up with her to be with Dean Thomas, she'd bidded her time. Now was the time though._

"_I was wondering if I could have a little bit of time with Lavender first?" she asked her sister. She looked between the two girls. "If that's alright, that is?"_

_Parvati nodded and looked towards Lavender, who stood up and walked over to Padma. The smile on the dirty blonde-haired girl's face lit up her grey blue eyes. A thing Padma hadn't seen in such a long time. _

_Padma led Lavender a short way away from where Parvati had sat back down. She watched the way Lavender's navy blue sweater dress clung to her, making Padma want to pull Lavender into her arms._

"_What did you want to talk about?" Lavender asked biting her lip nervously, which mostly made the butterflies explode in Padma's stomach. _

"_I know that we've been friends for a long time," Padma began, "and that you've dated my sister Parvati. I also know that since then Parvati has…"_

"_Where are you going with this?" Lavender broke in cutting Padma's sentence off short. "What does this have to do with what you want to talk about?"_

"_When you and Parvati were dating," she said, raking a hand through her thick raven hair, "I was sort of jealous of the two of you. More so Parvati than you."_

"_That's silly. Why would you be jealous of Parvati more than me?"_

"_Because over the years I started to develop feelings for you, Lav. I wanted to be the one making you smile like that. I wanted to be one to kiss you. I started to love you as much as we thought Parvati loved you."_

"_You did?"_

_Padma nodded watching the blonde girl fidget nervously. She wanted to make Lavender more comfortable but she also wanted to tell her how she felt. And she wanted to ask her out._

"_I did," Padma replied with a smile that made her dark eyes glitter like glazed chocolate. "I also wanted to ask you something since the time Parvati broke up with you. I just didn't want to make it seem like I was rushing you into something."_

"_What did you want to ask me?"_

"_Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on a date?" _

_She watched as Lavender mulled it over. She could see that something was stopping her from being happy about the prospect of dating. And she wasn't surprised when Lavender said no and stormed off._

It had taken some time for her to get Lavender to agree to go out with her, but finally she was able to get the Gryffindor girl to agree. But when she finally did agree Padma was prepared with the perfect date. They'd graduated from Hogwarts a few months before Lavender agreed to date Padma so Hogsmeade was out of the question. What with all the travel involved and Padma's living in Muggle London to be close to her work.

As she chops up the onions for the soup she was making for dinner, another memory washes over her. The memory of their first date.

_Padma had donned her best dress. A nice short navy blue strapless dress that accentuated her curves perfectly. She'd curled her dark hair and it hung in ringlets around her shoulders, tickle them as she looked both ways before crossing the street to get to Lavender's house. Knocking on the door she waited for Lavender to answer._

"_Hello, Padma," Lavender said with a smile, as Padma held out the flowers she'd bought earlier that day for her. "You look absolutely delicious tonight."_

"_You look gorgeous yourself, Lav," Padma said looking at Lavender's little black dress. "Shall we?" Padma said holding out her arm for Lavender to take._

"_Just let me put these in water first."_

_As they walked down the streets of Muggle London fingers laced together Padma couldn't help the smile that stretched her face._

"_Where to first?" Lavender asked._

"_I'm taking you out to dinner and a movie," Padma had said. "Have you ever read the Hunger Games book?"_

_Lavender nodded and on the way to the restaurant which was one of Padma's favorites they chatted about Hunger Games and their favorite pairings. _

_The conversation continued all through dinner. Going from the Hunger Games to the Second Wizarding War to their jobs. _

As she saute the vegetables for the soup she looked at the time. It seemed like time was going slower and slower. She just wanted to get Lavender her and then drop her surprise on her.

"What are you doing, Pads?" Parvati asked as she walked into the kitchen from the living room.

"I'm preparing for a very special night for Lavender and I," Padma said holding out the jewelry box she'd gotten from the small jewelers that had opened near where she worked recently. Opening the box she revealed a beautifully cut diamond ring sitting snug in the box. "Do you think Lav like it?"

Parvati gasped and nodded enthusiastically as she looked over the ring. "It's gorgeous, Padma," she replied in awe. "Lavender's going to love it."

Padma nodded as she cubed up some chicken and started cooking that up in the skillet she'd used for vegetables. That would impart more the flavoring she'd used for the vegetables into the chicken.

"You're cooking dinner for her?" Parvati squealed. "That's so romantic. When is she going to be getting here?"

Padma looked at the time again as the chicken started to gain some color and cook. Lavender was due here in a few hours.

"A few hours," Padma replied humming happily as she put the vegetables and meat into the broth to simmer. "I have to go get ready. Tonight is going to be special."

############################################################################

Three hours later the soup still simmering away on the stove Padma heard a knock at the door sending shivers up and down her spine. This was it. Racing down the stairs she answered the door to find Lavender standing there looking perfect. An overnight bag in her hand.

"You look perfect, babe," Padma said pulling Lavender into a passionate kiss. "Come in. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Lavender followed Padma into the kitchen depositing her overnight bag on the bottom step in the foyer.

"What's for dinner?" Lavender asked.

"It's my own little special concoction," Padma replied with a shy smile. "A chicken pot pie sort soup, if you will."

"It sounds delicious. I can't wait to try it."

A few minutes of conversation about the weather and work later and Padma, and Lavender were sitting down to dinner.

"This is absolutely delicious, baby," Lavender squealed. "I could never cook something this good in a million years."

"I'm sure that's not true," Padma giggled. "You can do absolutely anything you put your mind to. Didn't you know that?"

Lavender nodded as she watched Padma. "You've been acting strange all night," she stated out of the blue. "Is something wrong? You aren't going to break up with me because of…"

"Everything is fine," Padma replied. "I wouldn't dream of breaking up with you. I'm so in love with you it's not even funny." She smiled standing up. "I was going to wait until dessert to do this but I guess now's a good time too." She got down on one knee in front of Lavender holding out the ring to the blonde girl. "Lavender Brown, I've loved you since before I even knew I loved you. I loved through all of your relationships that haven't worked. I've loved even though you're now a werewolf. I haven't stopped loving you and I want the world to know that. I want to show you and everyone that I love you. But don't look back. Look forward to a life with me. So what I'm saying is will you take this ring and agree to be my wife? Will you marry me, Lav?"

Lavender nodded excitedly tears streaming down her face as Padma placed the engagement ring on her finger. "I love you, Pads." Lavender kissed Padma. "I will always love. Now and forever."

As they continued their meal they chatted about plans for their upcoming wedding and the rest of their lives. Which for them had started that very moment.

**I hope you all enjoyed Padma's Love. ****I would also like to point out that I own nothing that is familiar to you. They belong to the mind of one J.K Rowling.**


End file.
